


Bayonetta's Distaste For Goodbyes

by SpokenOutcast



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: Cereza's final thought before she was to be dragged into Hell was about how ironic it was she was going to die alone. Nobody was going to save her. Rodin? He was nowhere to be found, in fact, she hadn't seen him for the better part of a year and if he was nearby he would surely take her soul for himself. He said he was eager to do so back when they met up in Hell, and she doubted the demon was joking. Enzo? Certainly not. That little troll was probably living life with his kids and wife just outside of the realm of Paradisio, or plotting the next scam to get people to overpay for his funeral services. It occurred to her that he would need a new nun and that he might be out of business if he couldn't find someone with morals in the grey area like she had. Luka...he'd have to make one Hell of an entrance, pun perhaps intended. No, he wasn't going to come to her rescue either.Then of course there was Jeanne.





	Bayonetta's Distaste For Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic that I've decided to actually post on this website. Spellchecking was hardly done, so sorry for any errors! Hopefully you enjoy this anyways. This takes place after Bayonetta 2 and its sorta kinda my take on what could happen in the Bayonetta 3 teaser (even though this definitely will not be what goes down, but a shipper can hope). This is a one shot but if it picks up in popularity for whatever reason I'd be happy to turn it into a series.

Cereza's final thought before she was to be dragged into Hell was about how ironic it was she was going to die alone. Nobody was going to save her. Rodin? He was nowhere to be found, in fact, she hadn't seen him for the better part of a year and if he was nearby he would surely take her soul for himself. He said he was eager to do so back when they met up in Hell, and she doubted the demon was joking. Enzo? Certainly not. That little troll was probably living life with his kids and wife just outside of the realm of Paradisio, or plotting the next scam to get people to overpay for his funeral services. It occurred to her that he would need a new nun and that he might be out of business if he couldn't find someone with morals in the grey area like she had. Luka...he'd have to make one Hell of an entrance, pun perhaps intended. No, he wasn't going to come to her rescue either.  
Then of course there was Jeanne. Jeanne who had saved her so many times before (though Jeanne would say Cereza was the one that did a majority of the saving) wouldn't find out about about Cereza's disappearance until it was too late. She was certain this was the end for her. She was damned to roam Hell until her soul became fully devoured. Back to the main thought at hand though: she was going to die alone just as she had lived the first part of her life alone. An outcast among outcasts. How dreadful. She felt her heart run cold and it felt like a stone had been dropped on her chest. Tears began to well up in her eyes knowing she was never going to see the few people she cared about. Honestly the only one she truly felt anything for was Jeanne in that moment given their history. She was just starting to remember bits and pieces of their childhood. They were rekindling their relationship after so many years lost -- and for what? For her to die but a few years later?  
As she fell backwards everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She felt something wet on her forehead, she supposed it was blood. It had been years since she found herself bleeding. As an Umbran Witch she had been more than capable of avoiding an enemy's attacks but this one...it drained her. Everything she tried it merely deflected back at her. She had fired her guns so many times she was acutely aware of the bed of the bullets she was about to land on when she finished her unusually long fall. A single breath. She had thought of all of these things within the span of a single breath.  
The shells felt cold against her skin. She was tired. Her heart was throbbing now, something was caught in her throat and her will to go on was dwindling. This thing had forced her to fight for what felt like hours and considering she usually only had to dance with her foes for a short amount of time, she was exhausted. She'd fought Gods and won. She'd fought her father and survived. She'd fought her dear Jeanne albeit there wasn't much danger there. Then it occurred to her she only beat Jubileus while Jeanne was there to assist. She refused to think she needed the other woman to do anything, even now, because she valued independence. But what is independence if you cannot win against something this powerful on your own? She was doomed now. She felt the cold, tight grip of hands taking her from her body and she let them. There was no point in fighting anymore.  
At least that's what she thought. Until she heard someone calling her name.  
"Cereza!" She heard a voice shout, "No! Get up! Don't let them take you! Cereza!" Then something new was upon her. In the slew of cold hands she felt someone's warm grip on her arms. She forced her eyes to open and saw white hair and blue eyes looking down at her, shooting the shadow's wrists so they would let go of her. "She's not yours to take...not yet!" Explosions were shaking the place. She saw purple fighting purple...Rodin? Rodin had come along and was helping Jeanne save her.  
"Jeanne...why did you--"  
"We can catch up later. You need to return to your body, now!" Jeanne was pulling Cereza's spirit from the grip of the demons but it wasn't enough. Cereza was tired and wasn't strong enough to help. Those damned demons kept coming back for more and trying to drag her into Hell.  
"Let me go, Jeanne. It's too late."  
"Like fuck it is! Its not too late, I'm here. We're here. They haven't taken you yet, you need to fight! Please Cereza."  
"I can't--"  
"You can and you will! Listen to me Cereza, we travelled through realms to get to you and we sure as shit are not leaving without you. You would never give up on me so why should I give up on you?" Jeanne wasn't thinking before speaking, she just wanted this wonderful woman she grew up with to fight. She wanted her to know how much she meant to the world, how much she meant to her. Before she could stop herself she said the unthinkable. "Cereza I can't leave you, I love you."  
"Jeanne..." A set of hands grabbed at Cereza's throat and she grimmaced as their claws dug into her. She supposed if her body was weak enough to bleed then her soul was weak enough to be punctured, but she'd be damned if the woman of her dreams would have to watch her get sucked into Hell after finally confessing her feelings. Quite literally. Cereza reached out and grabbed Jeanne's shoulder in an attempt to pull herself away from the grip of the demons. Her body was close...so close...if she could just get a little bit closer then these demons would be shot to smithereens, so help their fucking Shiba. "We can discuss this later, just shoot these bastards off of me" she said through bated breaths.  
Jeanne began doing everything in her power to get the demons away from her beloved while helping Cereza crawl back towards her body. She was holding Cereza's torso with her right arm and shooting with her left hand. The awkward positioning made her heels useless in this situation, but luckily they made it to Bayonetta's body and Cereza got to her heart.  
With the exception of the rumblings from Rodin fighting that awful creature, all was quiet and still. Jeanne began shaking Cereza's shoulders. "Cereza? Wake up now, dear. Cereza...I swear if you've up and left us after all of that then--" Bayonetta's body stirred as life came back to her and she smiled.  
"Jeanne..." she managed.  
"Yes?"  
"I think its important that you should know I love you too, but we really should kill these monsters before we discuss this any further." Jeanne smiled and helped her friend onto her feet. Cereza could hardly stand right now, they didn't need to win they just needed to escape.  
"Then I suppose it's time to dance."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm open to feedback and all that good stuff.


End file.
